


Words

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: Privet Drive was burning.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> An early drabble from 2005. Apparently, this was "an exercise in speed because I need to learn not to agonise over every word. Threw this together in about 10 minutes. I also want to experiment with writing different characters."

Dudley sat trembling on the cold pavement, oblivious to the crowd around him. All of Privet Drive had come running, mere seconds behind the sirens.

His mother's command still rang through his ears. “Run!” But those red eyes had riveted him to the floor.

Rocking, unaware, to the slow, steady rhythm of the fire brigade's water pump, he felt his mouth form the words again. Words he hadn't known existed. Then Harry was there, his expression a mixture of pity, disbelief ... and relief.

A memory moved through Dudley's mind; one he'd always doubted. His own name in spidery green lettering.


End file.
